


Dreams that become nightmares

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Series: armin arlert tribute week 2017 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: The sweetest of dreams can become the worst of nightmares.





	Dreams that become nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> The final promot in armin arlert tribute week, and it is completely on time, only one of three.

There it was, the ocean, so bright and blue. The calming effects where flowing through Armin's body. His senses where peeked at all time high, the joy of being able to smell the ocean, the tremendous sound of the waves as they crashed on the beach, the presence of his best friends made it even more special. The sun's rays bathed the landscape in a warm protective blanket, not allowing any living being on it to freeze. Not a thing was wrong on this day.

Suddenly, the smell of blood assaulted the blond's nose. The stench was repulsive, gagging followed almost immediately. Armin's friends were no longer there. Horrified eyes watched as bodies floated in the ocean. Unidentifiable, unclaimable, bodies of the dead with no face, just stained red in the blood. Screaming from all sides, and no way to stop it. Tears fell from the blond. Unable to stand the hands and knees where the next best thing.

Suddenly awaking in his bed, the blond knew sleep would elude the blond for the rest of the night.


End file.
